Hank
Hank is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Loves: Pumpkin Pie Hates: Night Shifts Occupation: Highway Patrolman Hank is a long-time highway patrol officer for the small town of Maple Mountain. He starts off every week with a trip to Papa's Pancakeria, filling up on a hot stack of french toast before starting his shift. Appearance Hank has dark skin, short dark hair, thick eyebrows, and a moustache. He wears a standard patrol officer outfit, consisting of a deep olive green hat with a black and gold-colored band surrounding it, a golden patch pinned on the middle, and a rusty beige shirt with golden-lined patches pinned on each sleeve and in its lapel. He also wears deep brown tie and black pants with a golden sidestripe held by a deep olive green buckled belt. He also wears black sneakers with brown laces. Clean-Up His outfit got remodeled. Styles Style B Hank wears an outfit resembling that of a policeman. He wears a standard blue uniform, black tie, and a police hat with a thin golden band seen across it. The same design from his Style A is shown in this outfit as well. Halloween Outfit During Halloween, and in his PL3 Style B outfit, Hank is dressed as a sheriff. He wears a big beige sheriff hat, a red scarf over his neck, a beige western shirt, and his tag cop, along with a sheriff badge. He wears brown and yellow pants and black sneakers with brown laces. Thanksgiving Outfit Hank wears an outfit resembling that of a pilgrim. He wears a black long sleeves shirt, a black tie, and a with collar and white sleeves, wears a pilgrim hat with a brown band seen across it and a gold buckle. The same design from his Style A is shown in this outfit as well with the exception of the yellow pants line are reclacep with white color. Christmas Outfit Hank wears a christmas themes patrol officer outfit, consisting of a green elf hat with a red and gold-colored band surrounding it, a golden patch pinned on the middle, and a white shirt with red, golden and green patches pinned on each sleeve and in its lapel. He also wears a green a red striped necktie and red pants with a green sidestripe held by a green buckled belt. He also wears white elf shoes with green details, brown soles and a yellow bell on each shoe. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *3 Chocolate Chip French Toasts *Powdered Sugar *Butter *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Onion *Medium Patty *Mushrooms *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Buffalo Chicken Wings (all) *4 Celeries (all) *4 French Fries (right) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Pumpernickel Bun *Cheese *Chili *Onions *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Feather Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **3 Chocolate Acorns Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *5 Tomatoes *Foccacia Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Harvest Tortellini *Pumpkin Pomodoro *Crushed Croutons *5 Tomatoes *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *2 Waffle Cone Wedges *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Hank's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Wings *4 Celery *4 French Fries (right) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Ground Beef (right) *4 Mushrooms (left) *4 Provolone Cheese (left) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Hank's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Butter Pecan *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Butter Pecan Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Feather Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **3 Chocolate Acorns Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *Peanut Butter Fluff *Peanut Butter Fluff *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *8 Butterscotch Smooches (Inner Ring) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Gingersnap Crust *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *8 Chocolate Acorns (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Beef *Hot Sauce *Cheese *Onions *Brown Rice *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Soft Taco with Beef *Cheese *Hash Browns *Onions *Hash Browns *Maple Syrup *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Wagyu *Tonkatsu Sauce *Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Wagyu **Hashbrown Patties *Maple Syrup *Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD As a Closer, Hank's order changes with the holidays. Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Portobello Mushrooms (left) *4 Mushrooms (left) *6 Ground Beef (right) *Light Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Traditional Crust *General Tso Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Kuri Kinton (left) *4 Mushrooms (left) *6 Ground Beef (right) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Cheese *Chili *Onions *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Halloween) *Cheddarwurst on a Pan de Muerto *Cheese *Chili *Spooky Slaw *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Tarantula Puffs Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Cheese *Chili *Onions *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Cheddarwurst on a French Toast Bun * Cheese * Chili * Hash Browns * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Diet Fizzo ** Large Bacon Jack Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Gingerbread Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Butterzinger Bits ** Mocha Chocolate Chunk * Butterscotch Syrup * Shaved Chocolate * Peanuts * Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel Holiday(Thanksgiving) * Gingerbread Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Pecans ** Pumpkin Pie Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Butterzinger Bits ** Mocha Chocolate Chunk Ice Cream * Butterscotch Syrup * Candy Corn * Peanuts * Salted Caramel, Buckeye, Salted Caramel Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 Buffalo Wings (All) *4 Celeries (All) *Ranch Dip Holiday (Thanksgiving) *4 Peppered Pumpkin Wings (All) *4 Sweet Potato Wedges (All) *Ranch Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! As a Closer, Hank's orders changes with the holidays. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 51 *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD: Rank 51 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 32 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 36 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 47 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 23 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 58 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 17 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 32 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 29 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 3 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Thanksgiving and Chocolate Acorn. *In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Pumpkin Pie Syrup. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Thanksgiving and Pumpkin Pomodoro. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, he is unlocked with Thanksgiving, Butter Pecan Cake, and Chocolate Acorn. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Acorn. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Hash Browns. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Maple Syrup. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Bacon Jack. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Toffee Chunks. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2013: He lost to Allan in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Sue in the Fizzo Division. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trivia *Hank is the first Papa's Pancakeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *He is the first Closer to become a tutorial customer. **He is also the only customer to debut as a Closer in the previous Gameria and a tutorial customer in the next. *He is the only Closer to order Pumpkin Cake in Papa's Donuteria. *He is the only Closer to order all Thanksgiving-exclusive ingredients in Papa's Pancakeria HD. *Interestingly, all three stickers needed to unlock his Style B outfit in Papa's Pancakeria HD have 1 as their last digit. *He mostly favors holidays celebrated during Autumn/Fall. Order Tickets Hank's Pancakeria Order.png|Hank's Pancakeria order Hank Burger.png|Hank's Burgeria HD order hankwingeria.png|Hank's Wingeria order Hank hot.png|Hank's Hot Doggeria order hankburgeriatogo.jpg|Hank's Burgeria To Go! order Hank Thanksgiving.png|Hank's Cupcakeria order during Thanksgiving Hank Cup.png|Hank's Cupcakeria regular order Hank FHD.png|Hank's Freezeria HD order Hank final.png|Hank's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving Hank Pata.png|Hank's Pastaria regular order Hank's Freezeria To Go! Order.png|Hank's Freezeria To Go! Order 2 hank.png|Hank's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Hank WHD.png|Hank's Wingeria HD order Hank PTG.png|Hank's Pizzeria To Go! order 2 hank 2.png|Hank's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Hank (Holiday).png|Hank's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving hankcupcakeriatogo.png|Hank's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Hank Thanks CHD.png|Hank's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hank normal.png|Hank's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 10.28.21 PM.png|Hank's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 12.04.46 PM.png|Hank's Bakeria regular order hanktmhm.png|Hank's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings hanktmh.png|Hank's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Hank (Holiday).png|Hank's Sushiria order during Maple Mornings Papa's Sushiria Hank (Regular).png|Hank's Sushiria regular order Hank Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Hank's Taco Mia To Go! order during Maple Mornings Hank Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Hank's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Hank's Pancakes-2.png|Hank's Pancakeria HD orders throughout the holidays. IMG 1249.JPG|Hank's Pizzeria HD order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri IMG 1250.JPG|Hank's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Hank (Holiday).png|Hank's Hot Doggeria HD order during Halloween Hot Doggeria HD Hank (Regular).png|Hank's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Hank (Holiday).png|Hank's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings Screen Shot 2018-10-22 at 10.41.38 AM.png|Hank's Scooperia/HD order during Thanksgiving Hank's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Hank's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Hank (Regular).jpg|Hank's Scooperia To Go! regular order 6616DBC8-B7CE-4FEC-93BD-CD5B9C0A4228.jpeg|Hank’s Wingeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. E12391FF-3D76-411E-8144-92DBFF5E6C47.jpeg|Hank’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Hank's Orders.JPG|Hank's Donuteria To Go! orders throughout the holidays Gallery HankBCU.png|Hank's old look Hank Halloween.png|Hank's Halloween Outfit Hank ThanksgivingO.png|Hank's Thanksgiving Outfit Hank Christmas.png|Hank's Christmas Outfit Hank1.png Closers 2.png|Hank and all the other Pancakeria Closers in the parade 48.jpg Hank Angry Again.png|Hank becomes dissatisfied with his plate full of blueberries Hank.PNG hank'sduringthanksgivin.JPG Angry Hank.jpg|Hank not pleased with his order in Pancakeria Mad Hank.jpg|Hank not liking his breakfast hankers.png pilgrim hank.png Privacy hank.jpg|Hank is talking about Privacy Policy Thubshank.png Hank 2.jpg Framed photo.png Hank perfect close.png|Sheriff Hank's perfect donuts! Much people.jpg Hank perfect.png|Picky Hank's perfect Thanksgiving donuts! (Donuteria) Hank's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Rescued Hank.png hankperf.png|Perfect order with Hank in Wingeria Hank Pancakeria Perfect.png|Hank enjoys his perfect pancakes! Hank.jpg Hank Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Hank is super excited with his perfect hot dog! hank3.png Hank Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png perfect sandwhich hank.png|Hank's perfect sandwich! Cus.JPG Hank Cheeseria Perfect.png|Hank is excited with his perfect sandwich! Hankperfect.png|Hank has some perfect chicken wings! HankCheeseriaPerfect MM.PNG|Hank gets a perfect sandwich during Maple Mornings! That police guy.png|He brought maracas to Cheeseria when it was Cinco de Mayo Maple Mountains gift.png|And a bottle of maple syrup in Donuteria during Maple Mornings bandicam 2016-04-20 19-21-51-224.jpg|"Why a blue plate with nothing?" Hank perfect pie.png|Perfect pie for Hank! angry hank.PNG Angry Hank (Cleaned).PNG|"Your under arrest." Perridiningwithhank.PNG|Hank dining with Perri 240 points.png|Hank gives the chef 240 points, awarding him with a bronze Star Customer award. (Papa's Donuteria) perfecthank.PNG|Hank gets a perfect cookie sundae! IMG_2472.JPG CapturePerfect.PNG|4th Screenshot_2018-08-01-16-38-54.jpg 0B0EFAE8-97FB-4EBF-B86A-AD27AC452F1C.png|Hallway Hunt. 231F3165-FEB2-45F3-ADCB-8EBC4105548A.png IMG 0207.PNG|Hank entering Papa's Pizzeria (HD) Wheels hank.gif IMG_0421.PNG IMG_0484.PNG IMG_0605.PNG|Papa's Pizzeria HD IMG_0944.PNG IMG_0875.PNG Hank Perfect Sundee.png 6A636DA9-FAF5-4461-BEE8-52FFAE7CF95B.png|In the Hank of Dawn, a Perfect Score comes... IMG_1027.PNG Hank Nervous.png Hank not Pleased.png IMG 1028.PNG IMG_1075.PNG Flipline - Christmas 2018.jpg Flipline - Christmas 2018 Icon.jpg Angry Hank.png Hank - Wingeria To Go!.PNG IMG_1682.PNG IMG_2992.PNG|Serve a Hog Heaven Special to Hank. IMG_1264.PNG 1556797220181.jpg IMG 2202.PNG hankprof.jpg Hank Finger Point.png|Hank is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_2025.PNG IMG_2026.PNG IMG_2195.PNG Fan Art hankcolor.jpg|By kspoppy Temporary.png|By Almei IMG_2308.PNG|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle Flipline - Hank.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie EpisodeHank.PNG|This was the best I could do Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:H Characters